Chapter 384
Cover Volume: 40 Pg.: 127 Baroque Works' Cover Story Vol. 19 'Hold it right there!' Short Summary Sogeking talks with Oimo to find out that he and Kashi have been working at Enies Lobby for 50 years in order to "free" Dorry and Broggy from Impel Down. Usopp tells Oimo that that story is a complete lie by the government since the Strawhats met them recently. The others meanwhile charge in furthur. When they are at a pinch, Oimo and Kashi show up, appearing to be allies now, thanks to Sogeking. Long Summary Sogeking sticks his head out from Oimo's hair, realizing that he missed getting on the king bull, and worries about getting left behind. He then notices how incredibly powerful the shipwrights are. He thinks about running away, but snaps himself out of it, telling himself to be a man, how he disguised himself just so he could join the crew, and how Robin turned herself in to protect them. He devises a plan to disguise himself as a government agent and sneak past the crowd by blending in. He then realizes that there is a large amount of water forming around him. At first he thinks it is a flood, but it turns out to be Oimo crying. The giant told Usopp he is mortified, he and Kashi having failed in their fiftieth year of work, calling himself a disgrace to Elbaf and apologizing to his bosses. Usopp heard Elbaf and asked Oimo if he really came from the fabled island. Oimo at first was mad at Usopp for eavesdropping, but then told him the story. Oimo and Kashi were pirates until about one hundred years ago. They sailed all over the world. He then said that their two captains began a life or death duel on an island. All of the crew went home to wait for them but neither one returned. After fifty years, he and Kashi set out to go and retrieve their captains. However, before they could find them, the giants were captured by Marines who forced information out of them. The Marines then told them that their captains were being held in a government prison. The government said the pirates would be released from prison if Oimo and Kashi worked as guards for Enies Lobby for one hundred years, and they all could return to Elbaf together. However, since they failed in their duty as guards, that could no longer happen. Oimo starts crying again, but Usopp interrupts, saying the story sounds funny. At first Oimo thought Usopp was insulting him, but Usopp said he meant funny as in odd. Usopp told him he had met the captains, who were none other than Dorry and Brogy, who were still fighting on Little Garden. At first Oimo doesn't believe it, but Usopp offers to tell more about them such as their weapons and the way they laugh. Usopp then tells Oimo that what the government told him was a lie. In the Enies Lobby courthouse, someone is being told how the Straw Hats outmatched the Houbantai and the ten thousand guards. The person talking is a large three-headed man, who was berating a group of Marines and government agents. The soldiers try to explain themselves but the three-headed man tells them their words are useless. One of the heads yells that they are down to their last option and orders for "them" to be called in. The soldiers are shocked by this order. The third head reinforces order. The soldiers also tell the man they lost sight of Luffy. The man doesn't care, saying the time for justice has come, and orders the Just Eleven Jurymen to be released. A soldier tries to protest once more, saying the city will be destroyed. Back on the main island, Gomorrah dodges a mortar fire. Zambai realizes that the central road they are on is bad as they are being ambushed from everywhere, and decides to change the route. Nami gets a call on the baby Den Den Mushi from Kokoro. She tells them that Paulie's map shows no road to the Tower of Justice from the courthouse. Sanji rememberss seeing it. saying he had meant to ask about it. Kokoro explains that a lever must be pulled in each tower on either side of the drawbridge in order for them to cross. Chimney then tells Nami that she saw Luffy climb to the roof of the courthouse, and that there was some sort of fight going on. Nami thanked her, and Kokoro told her to keep the Den Den Mushi switched on, so they could know what is going on. After the transmission, Zambai told the Straw Hats to go the courthouse roof and meet up with Luffy, and the Franky Family would split into two groups and lower the drawbridge. Before they could reach the courthouse, Gomorrah is attacked by several hulking figures using iron balls attached to chains. Soldiers cheered as Gomorrah fell. The Strawhats are soon surrounded and cut off from the courthouse. In the Tower of Justice, Franky is telling Robin how lucky she is to have friends who would come to her rescue. He then pointed out that he was not sulking just because his friends weren't coming to save him. Back at the main gate, Oimo and Kashi have woken up. The soldiers cheer and order them to attack, which worries the shipwrights since they don't have the strength to fight them. Instead, the giants attack the soldiers, angry that they had been lying to them for fifty years. Kashi said they would rampage until their anger was satisfied, and asks Usopp to join them. Usopp then says to give the signal to counterattack and to head to where their friends are. Quick Reference Chapter Notes Characters 1: first apparition Anime Episode p2 to p7: Episode 270 p8 to p18: Episode 271 Site Navigation 384 - Raise the Counterattack Signal